A Lament for Thessia
by 1Syphira
Summary: "Make me forget, Shepard," Liara whispered, and just saying the words brought on a new wave of unwanted emotion. "Just for tonight. Please . . . make me forget." LiaraxFemshep one-shot after the HORRIBLE events of Thessia.


**Disclaimer:** Too crazy to own it, too lazy to try. So don't sue!

**A/N:** I think after the fall of Thessia, Liara needs some lovin' don't you all?! I replayed it the other night, and I realized there really should have been a love scene after Thessia if you were romancing Liara. Maybe not _right_ after because Liara said she needed time, but definitely after she helped the refugees and stuff. Like maybe the next night.

**Warning:** Emotionally intense, angsty lesbian lovemaking.

**A Lament for Thessia  
**

Liara leaned back in her chair for the first time in at least twelve hours to take a small mental break from her monitors. Shepard had shown her usual good judgement and had given Liara a little much needed time and space. She'd been working tirelessly with her network to provide a place for asari refugees to go since their mission to Thessia less than a day ago. The mission where they had witnessed it all but fall to Reaper control.

"Thessia has fallen . . ." she whispered her thoughts aloud. The words felt like poison on her lips. How much more would they have to lose to the Reapers? Why was it never enough? Why did the Reapers just keep coming, why did they just keep on doing the same irrational, stupid thing over and over and over?! She stood so quickly it knocked her chair to the ground, and the action caused something in her to snap. Her entire body was instantly encompassed in blue biotic wisps and she hurled the chair at the door with a biotic push so violent, it shattered on impact. A scream tore painfully from her throat and for once she didn't even try to restrain it. She was beyond caring if anyone heard, beyond embarrassment, beyond rational thought. Red began blurring the edges of her vision. She'd never been so angry, so on the brink of murderous rage. She wanted to hunt down every last Reaper in the entire galaxy and torture every single one of them to death. She didn't even realize she was capable of such mindlessly brutal fantasies until that moment.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she heard the hiss of a door opening. She summoned a Warp to her fingertips and was just about to launch it at whoever dared enter her room when Shepard appeared in the doorway. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise, then she immediately turned away from her commander. She didn't want Shepard to see her like this, she didn't want to add this to her commander's plate too. Didn't her beloved Commander already have enough weight resting on her shoulders?

"Please, Shepard," she whispered, unable to keep her voice from breaking. "Leave me."

There wasn't even a tiny part of her that wanted Shepard to leave, but she also hated the idea of adding her own pain to her lover's. She had the weight of the whole galaxy on her shoulders; how could she add her own suffering to Shepard's list of burdens? She heard the door hiss shut and for a terrible moment she thought Shepard _had_ left. But then she felt familiar, strong hands on her back and immediately lost all will to push her away. She turned and fell into Shepard's arms, clinging to her as she tried to battle back the tears burning in her eyes.

"Thessia . . ." Liara whispered, fisting the fabric of Shepard's uniform. "Goddess, Shepard, Thessia . . ."

"I know," Shepard replied softly. "I'm here now, Liara. I'm here."

Liara's entire body shuddered as angry tears spilled from her eyes. She didn't know how long they stood there, wrapped in her Commander's strong, caring arms. Shepard held her until Liara simply lost the will to cry anymore. And then Shepard's lips were burning against her own. Liara didn't hesitate even for a moment. She attacked the human's lips with a ferocity borne of desperation and before either of them could stop the oncoming storm, they were stumbling toward the bed. Their lips remained sealed in a violent kiss as they kicked off their boots and began clumsily tugging at buckles and fabric. Liara only paused the onslaught of her lips for a moment to pull Shepard's shirt over her head before they were colliding again. She didn't even bother searching for the hooks of her lover's bra, she instead grabbed the front of it and tore it from Shepard's shoulders.

Though Shepard's actions were far less aggressive, they were every bit as passionate and soon they were tumbling on the bed in a mess of limbs and mostly-removed clothes. Shepard landed on top of Liara, and the asari immediately wrapped her arms around her lover, digging her fingertips into the bare skin of Shepard's back.

"Make me forget, Shepard," Liara whispered, and just saying the words brought on a new wave of unwanted emotion. "Just for tonight. Please . . . make me forget."

Shepard sealed their lips in another searing kiss, then murmured around the asari's lips, "Tell me what you want, Liara. I'll do anything."

Liara didn't know what came over her in that moment. She didn't know what possessed her to roughly flip Shepard beneath her, to place hard bites along her neck, or to pin the human's wrists to the bed next to her head. But she stopped when she could feel Shepard sliding into a submissive posture.

"Don't you dare submit to me, Shepard," she growled. "This isn't a sex game or a 'scene.' Fight me!" The last word caused her voice to break and she had to fight more tears threatening to boil over.

Surprise flickered briefly through Shepard's sharp fuchsia eyes, but it vanished when a knowing that came from leadership replaced it. It was Liara's turn to be surprised when her commander lifted her head off the bed to bring their lips together again. The kiss wasn't aggressive or violent. It was the most sensual kiss Shepard had ever given her. It was slow, wet, and erotic beyond all belief. Shepard's tongue moved with the fluidity of an exotic dancer in her mouth and soon Liara was softly moaning into the kiss. It lingered on, breaking only for short gasps of air, then colliding again in desperate need. Liara wasn't sure when she let Shepard's wrists go but was glad when she felt strong arms wrap around her. She was so lost in Shepard's lips, she didn't stop the human from rolling on top of her. All she wanted to do in that moment was to kiss her bondmate until she passed out from lack of oxygen.

She'd never been so completely lost in a kiss before. So when a hand suddenly found its way between her legs, she couldn't stop her body from convulsing in pleasure from the touch. She wasn't even aware of how aroused she was until Shepard's fingers began teasing her wet entrance with maddeningly gentle circles, raising every once in a while to catch her throbbing azure. Within minutes Liara was writhing and moaning softly in pleasure and frustration. She knew Shepard was intentionally not giving her the stimulation she needed and it was causing a conflict of emotions within the asari. When Shepard first came in, she wouldn't have thought her current predicament possible. Shepard was driving her to madness, and Liara had no idea how her commander had managed it in the space of just a few minutes.

"I love you," a soft whisper filled the air.

Liara had to remind herself to breathe. They'd spoken the words before, felt them many times through the Meld. But the way Shepard had just whispered those three words sent Liara's heart soaring to new heights. She had never felt so naked and exposed, or as surrounded in tenderness as she did in that moment. Shepard was looking at her so adoringly it caused a soft sob to well up in Liara's chest.

"Shepard . . ." she breathed, arching off the bed with another groan as two fingers embedded themselves within her tight walls.

"I love you," Shepard whispered again, kissing tears from Liara's eyes and cheeks.

When Shepard at last curled the fingers deep with her, caressing that painfully pleasurable spot within her again and again, Liara felt as though she would break. She wasn't even sure why she was fighting it. It proved even more futile when Shepard eased the asari's knee off the bed and settled it between her thighs. Then her commander began rocking over her, slowly, gently. Liara couldn't stop from groaning again when she felt Shepard painting her thigh in wet heat.

"Shepard . . ." she tried again, but still no other words would come to her.

"I love you, Liara," Shepard whispered one last time and Liara knew she couldn't have torn her eyes from her lover's if she tried. She was transfixed, mesmerized, and more than anything . . . in love. Shepard kept up her endlessly tender pace until both of them were straining, longing, wanting. The human shifted her free arm to gently caress Liara's cheek with the backs of her fingers. The asari's breath hitched and she ground her hips up into Shepard's touch, silently pleading for release.

"Oh my sweet Liara," Shepard breathed, placing a series of soft kisses on Liara's lips. "You are exquisite. Come for me, Liara."

Liara was swept away in a flurry of pleasure as her body followed the sweetly spoken command. Shepard fell with her, and their bodies convulsed as one when finality claimed them. Despite the pleasure rippling through their bodies, they remained painfully silent. Only the sounds of ragged breath filled the air and they held each other's gaze through every wave of pleasure and aftershock. Shepard remained inside Liara, cupping her and gently bringing them down from their temporary high. The human slowly settled on top of Liara, pressing more soft kisses to the asari's neck, cheeks, chin, and lips.

After doing this for some time, Shepard slowly withdrew from Liara's clinging heat and Liara moaned softly from the loss. Then her commander covered them with blankets then wrapped Liara safely in her arms. Liara didn't fight Shepard, she simply allowed her commander shower her with tenderness and care. They didn't speak another word as they drifted off, entangled in each other's arms. What could they say? Liara could give so little to Thessia, but she could offer a reverent silence. A silent lament for her beloved Thessia.


End file.
